


You Come in Peace

by Loveislove87



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Si fi stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:30:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loveislove87/pseuds/Loveislove87
Summary: How a desperation to be loved may leave you vulnerable





	You Come in Peace

“He broke his hand, mom! He broke his hand!” Alex sobbed into his mother’s lap, taking shallow gasps of air in between his cries. “Why is he such an asshole?”

Alex’s entire body shook. He felt the bile rising in his throat for the second time that night and leaned over his mother to the bucket she had thought to bring into his bedroom. As he heaved, she ran her soft fingers through his hair and whispered reassurances in his ear.

When there was nothing left for Alex to expel, he sat back up and wiped his mouth. “I love you, Alex.”

He turned to his mom as she cradled his face those strong, soft hands, delicate thumbs wiping away his tears. “Do you trust me?” Alex looked at her and saw, for the first time in years, nothing but sobriety and strength radiating from her. He nodded with a small sniff. 

She sat up even straighter if possible. “Go pack a bag, only the essentials.” She brought his head down so that she was able to place a kiss on his forehead. “It’s time we left, my love.”

********

“Ew you let him go down on you?” Liz had a look of disgust on her face causing Alex to snort milkshake up his nose. As he coughed it out, Maria put her hands on her hips. “Excuse me! He was good at it! When’s the last time you got any, Ortecho?”

Liz just rolled her eyes and ate a fry but now Alex’s attention was on her, too. “Who cares? I’m loving school, I’m having a great time. I don’t need dick to make me happy.”

“Couldn’t hurt,” Alex mumbled into his drink. 

“A-hem you’re not exempt from this conversation, sir!” Maria leaned in and placed her chin in her hands. “Spill!”

With a laugh, Alex shook his head. “Nah. I don’t share.”

A fry hit him right above the eye and he closed it reflexively. “Elizabeth. If I have to go to the ER for an eye injury caused by flying fry I’m gonna stick you in a trashcan.”

“I shared my lack of sex life and Maria shared her entire rolodex,” Maria shimmied her shoulders at that. “C’mon, you’re up.”

Alex sighed but quickly gave in. If you can’t share with your best friends who can you tell? “There, might, be someone.”

Maria slapped the table with an “I knew it” and Liz just beamed. “Spill!”

“I can’t tell you who. He’s not out yet, I don’t think. But he’s really hot and brilliant. I like him a lot.” He could feel the blush rising on his cheeks but couldn’t help his smile. He was in so deep already.

Maria leaned over and cradled his cheek, her thumb rubbing gently. “I love you, Alex.”

She leaned back in her seat and crossed her arms, surveying him. “Happiness looks good on you.”

********

“Oh my God, I can’t breathe!” Isobel was on the ground, a sight to behold in her gray pencil skirt and perfect, white blouse, gasping for air and clawing at the tile.

With some difficulty Alex got onto the floor next to her, taking both of her hands in his. “Focus on me, Isobel. Look at me!” She brought her eyes up to his, desperate and scared. “You need to breathe. Here.” He placed her hands on his chest and took slow, purposeful breaths. Three count in, three count out. “Match me, Iz. Match me.”

Together, for what seemed like hours, they sat in rhythm, breathing in for three, breathing out for three.

Eventually, Isobel had regained control and leaned back against the wall. With eyes closed she quietly said, “I’m sorry.”

Alex shifted until he sat shoulder to shoulder with her and replied, “nothing to apologize for.”

Isobel nodded but didn’t speak. He knew she’d been struggling but it seemed like he was the only one who acknowledged it. In the silence he reached out and took hold of her hand, the two friends sitting quietly for a while.

Eventually Isobel groaned and stood up, helping Alex up, too, once she was situated. She adjusted her skirt and fixed her hair despite nothing looking out of place. “You alright?”

Isobel smiled and nodded. “Yeah, I am. I have a brunch to get to.”

Alex made a face. “You could make an excuse. I’m sure they’d understand.” 

She just raised her eyebrows and said, “I don’t miss my events. I am the face of my product and I always attend.” Alex smiled and nodded, checking his pockets for his car keys. He felt Isobel’s hand on his cheek and their eyes met. “You’re a good man.” Her thumb traced the skin under his eye. “I love you, Alex.”

********

“I really needed you and you weren’t there!” Alex was embarrassed by the tear that escaped. He tended to cry when he got angry; a trait he just couldn’t seem to control.

“I know and I’m sorry!” Kyle sat on the edge of his bed and pulled slightly on his hair. “It’s just-“ He looked up at Alex who was desperate to hear why his best friend abandoned him to get beat up by his jock buddies.

“They started shit with me and I thought-I thought-“

“That if you stood up for me you’d be labeled gay, too.” Kyle nodded and hid his face in his hands. He was so pissed and hurt but he understood. The guys at school were rough, always looking for a new victim like the bully in a John Hughes film. 

Kyle had started to cry, too, wiping his nose and coughing to try covering it up. Alex sat next to him on the bed, face throbbing from the hits he had taken that afternoon. “Aren’t there worse things to be called?” He didn’t look at Kyle, preferring to look at his hands as he picked the skin from around his cuticles. “Is being gay really that bad?”

The silence that filled the room was suffocating. After a few minutes, his questions left unanswered hanging in the air, Alex stood and moved to leave when Kyle’s hand took hold of his wrist. He turned slowly, just wanting his friend back and not another person in his life making him feel broken just for loving. 

“Of course it’s not. I’m just a coward.” They stood awkwardly, neither one knowing what to say. He tended to agree with Kyle’s assessment but he could still empathize.

“I’m gonna do better, okay? I’m gonna try.” He offered up a small, shy smile and Alex couldn’t help nodding and smiling back. He grimaced though when that smile sent a small shock of pain through his face. Kyle lifted his hand up, cradling Alex’s face, thumb moving over the swollen, red injury on his cheek. “I love you, Alex. You’re my best friend and you deserve to have someone in your corner.” He smiled again. “I’ll try to be that someone.”

********

Alex couldn’t help but giggle when Michael’s beard tickled his stomach. They had been at it for hours now, naked and exploring one another. 

Michael was easily the most beautiful man Alex had ever seen. The curls and the eyes, the strength and the vulnerability. He was perfection and he was Alex’s.

Michael worked his way back up Alex’s body, his toes curling in response to every touch of Michael’s lips and the feel of his tongue. When he opened his eyes, hazel met his gaze and Alex felt himself fall. He could look at Michael forever and never become bored. He wanted more of Michael, needed more.

Their mouths met and Alex took a deep breath in. The smell of sweat and sex invading his nostrils, forcing his fingernails into the skin of Michael’s back.

Michael pulled away and stared. He could make Alex feel safe and protected from the world, but also flayed open and on display. He leaned down and rubbed his nose softly against Alex’s, closing his eyes as though he was savoring this moment, committing it to memory. 

Alex smiled at how gentle Michael could be.

When he leaned back again, Michael shifted his weight and brought his hand to Alex’s face. He could feel Michael’s rough, callused fingers drawing small patterns where they sat, his thumb moving back and forth across his cheek.

He kissed Alex again, tongue dancing lightly against his lips begging Alex to open his mouth wide while he arched his back into the feeling.

Michael rested his forehead against Alex’s, regaining the breath he had lost during their kiss. 

“I love you, Alex.”

With an instinct he couldn’t explain, Alex moved quickly, grabbing Guerin roughly by the chin and holding him in place. They stared at one another, eyes steady. Alex dug his fingers harder and harder into the skin of Michael’s face but received no reaction in response.

Using his grip, he pulled Guerin’s face close to his and growled out, “get the fuck out of my head.”

********

_A burning light greeted him when he opened his eyes, along with a slow, condescending clap from somewhere in the dark. A silhouette took shape in front of the light, one he’d know anywhere._

_“I’m impressed, son. That didn’t take nearly as much time as I thought it would.” Alex lunged forward but a searing pain shot down his arm as he realized he was already injured and tied down to a table. “No need to get feisty. If you just tell me what I asked for we can stop these games.”_

_Alex had looked away from the light and the rest of the room was beginning to enter in to focus. He could see Flint in the corner of the room, gun in hand and empty expression on his face. When he turned to examine the other side of the room, he found the potential source of his confusion. _

_An old man, no hair, tattered clothing, sat in a chair, looking empty and devoid of…everything. _

_“You’re making them mind warp me?” Jesse smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. “You always were clever, Alex. Too bad you were useless otherwise.”_

_Alex ignored the pang in his chest the dismissal briefly caused and forged ahead. “Why? What do you want?”_

_Jesse nodded and walked over to the old man, patting him on the head like a dog. “Memory loss. Very good 54. Very good.”_

_He sat in an empty chair next to the alien and leaned back comfortably. “Tell me about Michael Guerin, Alex.”_

_His heart raced as he began to panic. “Why?”_

_Jesse rolled his eyes. “We both know why. Don’t play with me.” With his hands on his knees he stood back up and walked back to Alex. “He’s an alien, a powerful one. Maybe _the _powerful one. He was your little boyfriend so tell me.”_

_Alex couldn’t remember the last time he was this close to his dad, time having become completely unclear. No matter how much time had passed or hadn’t passed the answer would always be the same. _

_“No.”_

_“Alex don’t be stupid. I need this information and you know I’ll do what I have to do to get it.” He could sense Jesse losing his patience and control, but it meant nothing._

_Michael meant everything._

_“He didn’t want you, Alex. Isn’t that right?” Alex looked away but Jesse took him by the face, forcibly turning his head to face him. He felt his father’s cold, dry hand on his cheek, gripping hard and leaving bruises. “He doesn’t love you, Alex.”_

_The tears ran down his temple, hitting his ear on the way to table. He wished he could remember how long he’d been here. Maybe it was only a few hours. But maybe it was weeks or months or years. Did anyone miss him? Was anyone looking for him? _

_“Just tell me, Alex. I don’t want to do this to you. Please. Just tell me about Michael.”_

_Alex took a deep breath and sniffed, willing his tears to stop. _

_“No.”_

_Jesse shook his head and turned away. He pet the alien, who had remained silent and still during the exchange, once more on the head as he walked out._

_“Again.”_

_With a shooting pain and a feeling of déjà vu, Alex unknowingly greeted the darkness once again._

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is a new style for me and I wanted to try it out!! Come say hi on Tumblr at Captainsassmanes


End file.
